Described herein are toners comprised of a sulfonated polyester resin and at least one colorant. Also described are processes for the preparation of toners. The toners may be selected for a number of electrophotographic imaging methods and/or printing processes, including color processes, digital systems and processes, and lithography.
The toner in embodiments is comprised of a sulfonated polyester resin in which the amounts of metals therein are specified. An advantage to limiting the amounts of metals in the toner to such specified amounts is that an end toner has substantially suitable fusing and electrical performance properties, for example fusing and electrical performance properties appropriate for the device with which the toner will be used in forming images.